


My Last Vow For You

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Goodbyes, Implied Relationships, Oaths & Vows, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Promises, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Rose have one final talk before the birth of Steven.</p><p>[AU where Jasper befriended--and fell in love--with Rose Quartz during the first wars for Earth, ultimately becoming a Crystal Gem in the process.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Vow For You

 

"Do you remember the first time we met, Jasper?"  
  
Jasper's hand never lost it's gentle grip on Rose's. Pearl always said her hand fit best in Rose's hand, but Jasper always disagreed. "Of course I do... how could I forget?"  
  
This human trial of birth, did not look anything like they'd been told it would be. Rose didn't look to be in pain physically, just worn down and exhausted, but tranquil as she breathed in and out slowly and carefully. She looked so beautiful, even now, and Jasper took the time to brush that beautiful curly pink hair back. She wanted to touch her, to feel her under her hands for one last time before everything was said and done.  
  
Before Rose left them forever.  
  
"Friendship on the battlefield..." Rose chuckled softly. "Who knew?"  
  
"I didn't expect it to happen either..." Jasper wasn't much for small talk, but for Rose ( _only_ for Rose), she could do it. Just for her. "But I guess that human saying of 'things happen for a reason' is true in our case, huh?"  
  
Rose smiled, and Jasper felt her heart clench painfully at the sight. _I'll never get to see that smile again._ "It's very true... things happen for a reason, and we were meant to meet each other."  
  
 _But never meant to be together._ Jasper could relate to Pearl in that regard. They were both in love with Rose Quartz, this kind and loving and beautiful gem with a love for the planet and its living inhabitants, but they both knew Rose's heart would always belong to Greg. Jasper accepted that far better better than even she thought she actually could, but Pearl... Pearl was never able to get over it. And probably now more so than ever considering the fact that soon Rose would be lost to the child. Rose and Greg's child.  
  
Lost in thought, Jasper hadn't responded, so Rose spoke up again to get her attention. "Jasper, please..." Her gentle voice was creeping on desperation. "I tried to ask Pearl, but she wouldn't listen... Greg knows already since he's Steven's father, but..."  
  
Jasper came out of her thoughts, her eyes set in determination at the tone in Rose's voice. She gave Rose's hand a gentle squeeze. "What do you need me to do, Rose Quartz?" she asked, as if addressing her leader or superior, which in many cases Rose was, and she loved her all the same.   
  
Rose calmed herself a little, back to the peaceful, even breathing just for Steven's sake alone. "You need to help protect Steven. Protect him, and please... _love_ him. Love him like your own, with all of your heart. I worry Pearl might not be as welcoming to the baby as the others will, and while that'll change eventually... Steven will need you as much as he'll need Garnet and Amethyst... And Pearl will too. She'll need a voice of reason after I'm gone and I need to know you'll be there for her as well, so she can be there for Steven too."  
  
Jasper's eyes flickered over towards Rose's belly, to the little half human, half gem resting in there, soon to come out in an hour or so. Pearl held some resentment towards the child, knowing what it meant for Rose's existence, and while Jasper had felt the same in the beginning... it went away after the first few months. For Rose, Jasper knew she had to be there. Resenting the child would be everything Rose wouldn't want. She had to step up and protect this child, and to get Pearl to see the light that would be Steven Universe. Rose's little one would need all of them--Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper and Pearl--to help him grow into his gem heritage and the eventual power that would come with being a gem.   
  
Jasper took a deep breath and got on her knees beside Rose's bedside, still holding her hand. "It would be my honor, Rose Quartz, to love and protect your child... I promise nothing will happen to him as long as I'm around. And I'll get Pearl see reason regarding the little Steven." She squeezed Rose's hand again with a small, sad smile. "She'll love him just as much in no time... I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love my big cheeto puff wife, and this pairing grew on me pretty quickly so I had to write for it! Its an AU, of course, and one I couldn't help but write for. 
> 
> My first SU story so please be gentle with me! XD It's an AU and its short but I tried my best! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
